Mi Cenicienta Descalza
by Saiyaregm
Summary: Hola la historia es una adaptacion...no es mia,pero aun asi espero que les guste...xD


Mi Cenicienta Descalza

Sinópsis.

14/2/2011: todas esas personas cuya única meta es humillarte, su vida sera tan vacía? No lo se y honestamente no me importa. Si claro, a veces duele pero no me importa. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sola y no espero que esto cambie, no es como si con esta tonta fiesta todo cambiara. Hoy es 14 de febrero, podría haber una fecha mas detestable? Todos con alguien, dándose regalos, diciendose lo mucho que se quieren, y yo que he tenido? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Luego tenia que venir las personas mas "populares" de mi colegio a invitarme cordialmente a la fiesta del día del amor, y para el colmo el tema es: "una historia de cuento". Oh si, ahora tendría que aguantar ver a todos los de mi colegio vestidos como príncipes y princesas viviendo su "historia de amor verdadero". La mayoría ira en parejas mientras yo estaré con mis dos mejores amigos, que casualmente son novios, seré el mal tercio? Obviamente. Ahora tendré que esperar a que mi mejor amiga llegue con el disfraz PERFECTO para mi, no se que esperar, aunque yo preferiría el disfraz de uno de los siete enanitos en vez de el de alguna "princesa cuya vida es perfecta". Hay que aceptarlo, estamos en la vida real, no estamos en un cuento o en una película y tu príncipe no aparecerá de la nada para salvar el día y brindandote una hermosa sonrisa para luego vivir felices para siempre. Esto mis queridos amigos es el cruel mundo real.

**Capìtulo uno:**

**-Manda corazones,besos y lo que quieras este día de san valentin!-gritaba emocionada una porrista. Oh dios que detestable eran las personas "populares" en mi escuela.****Mire a mi alrededor, todo era asqueroso. El patio, la cafetería, la entrada, las clases,el gimnasio, absolutamente todo tenía un aspecto de ser rosado y esponjoso. Vaya que se habían excedido este año las porristas.**

**Risas por aquí, besos por allá, abrazos por todos lados, oh dios como odio este día. Bueno no lo odiaba del todo, tenía sus ventajas, no había clases.****Me dirigí hasta el parqueo de los alumnos, nadie estaría ahí y lo que más necesitaba era estar sola. Durante el camino pude oír las risas de muchos, ahora por que se reían de mí? Creo que a veces no tienen ni motivo para hacerlo, solo lo hacen.****Me senté sobre un Mini Cooper negro, claro que sabía quien era el dueño, Miroku.****Miroku era de esa clase de personas que por alguna razón son populares pero ni lo intentan, él era mi mejor amigo, no existía persona en este mundo en la que pudiera confiar como en él, bueno aparte de Sango. Sango es mi mejor amiga y mi única amiga mujer, oh y la novia de Miroku. Ellos son totalmente increíbles, sé que puede ser raro que mis mejores amigos sean populares y yo sea el bicho raro, la anti-social, la rechazada o como gusten llamarme, pero es que yo tenía a una arpía solo empeñándose en arruinar mi vida.****Esa pequeña bruja se llama Kikyo, y créanme no hay persona en este mundo más detestable que ella. Lo peor de todo era que a ella todo parecía salirle excelente.****Pase varios minutos recordando todo lo malo que me ha hecho Kikyo hasta que escuche como un auto entraba al parqueo. Levante mi vista para averiguar de quien se trataba. Era un Mustang negro, un auto totalmente de mi gusto, y el conductor definitivamente también era de mi gusto. Inuyasha Taisho era como el rey de la secundaria, y su reina era kikio, aunque nunca hubieran sido nada ella no se daba por vencida, ya que según ella estaban destinados a estar juntos.****Había persona en este mundo más perfecta que Inuyasha?****Oh para mí no, él era simplemente y totalmente perfecto. Él era amable,buen estudiante, popular y sobre todo era condenadamente sexy. Había conocido a Inuyasha Taisho en mi primer año de secundaria, el primer día yo había hecho una entrada digna de mí, tropezándome y cayendo de cara frente a todos, y el único con la suficiente educación para no reírse e ir a ayudarme fue el. Algo tonto que lo diga, pero desde ese momento he estado enamorada de Inuyasha, nunca más me ha hablado, ni mirado, ni escuchado, ni oído de mí, ni...****-Hola Kagome-su voz había interrumpido mi tortura interior, me había saludado? A mí?- que haces aquí? Y sobre todo hoy- dijo parándose enfrente de mí y cruzándose de brazos, definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba.****-Perdón, pero TU, tu Inuyasha Taisho me estás hablando a mí?****-Si YO, yo Inuyasha Taisho te estoy hablando a ti, o vez a alguien más por aquí?-preguntó divertido. Genial, primera vez que me habla y lo arruino todo con preguntas estúpidas y con respuestas obvias.****-Oh si claro je. Perdón fue la sorpresa.****-la sorpresa? Es tan raro que te hable?****-Bueno no me has hablado desde primer año y tú eres la persona más popular de esta escuela y yo soy la excluida.-oh dios que alguien me mate! Mis respuestas definitivamente eran estúpidas!****-Bueno si me dejas decírtelo, tu eres la que se auto-excluye, que yo sepa nadie tiene un problema contigo y eres la mejor amiga de Miroku y Sango no?-dijo mientras se sentaba a la par mía, esto era algo completamente nuevo para mí. Nunca había podida estar tan cerca de él y sobre todo nunca había cruzado más de 3 palabras con él.****-Si, yo soy amiga de ellos. Y sobre eso de que nadie tiene un problema conmigo te equivocas, yo tengo mi propia bully.****-Quien?- pregunto, sería yo capaz de decirle que su querida Kikyo me odiaba a morir?****-Pu..Pues estoy segura que...-estuve a punto de decírselo pero como todo me sale mal a mí me vi interrúmpida por una voz chillona gritando:"INUYASHA!". El inmediatamente voltio para brindarle a Kikyo una sonrisa falsa? Si mis ojos no me engañaban Inuyasha tenía una cara de fastidio.****-OH amor te he estado buscando por horas!-dijo Kikyo acercándose a nosotros.****-Kikio por 10000 vez no me llames amor.****-ai si claro como digas, bueno que haces aquí y con...-me miro con desprecio-esa? Todos te hemos estado buscando, recuerda que debes hablar con todos por lo de la fiesta.****-Bueno primero que todo esa tiene su nombre y es Kagome, y ella es mi amiga-dijo sonriéndome- y sobre lo de la fiesta no es tan importante.****-ash si claro como digas pero ya apúrate.****-Kikyo que tal si me esperas haya si?-le pregunto señalándole un árbol algo alejado.****-emm… si claro.-Kikio se dirigió hacia el árbol algo dudosa del porque Inuyasha le había pedido eso.****-OH dios es tan insoportable.-dijo con fastidio, no pude evitar reír por el comentario. Inuyasha se voltio y me dirigió una sonrisa.-sabes? Tienes una dulce sonrisa-dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Me sonroje por su contacto y el rio.****-G..Gracias-dije en un susurro.****-De nada-dijo para levantarse del carro, poner su mochila en su hombro y comenzar a alejarse. No pude evitar observar como se dirigía hacia Kikyo, en medio del camino y aun más cerca de mí que de Kikyo se voltio para decirme- fue un placer hablar contigo Kagome, y espero verte esta noche en la fiesta.****Suspire, como es posible que pequeñas acciones, insignificantes para él, hagan que me enamore más de él? Inuyasha Taisho era perfecto y totalmente inalcanzable para mí. Con ese pensamiento atormentándome me dirigí a la cafetería, Miroku y Sango deben de estar ahí. No es que ninguno de mis amigos supieran de que estaba totalmente enamorada de Inuyasha, bueno ellos eran amigos de él y no creían conveniente que se enteraran de semejante estupidez.****-Kagome, hasta que te dignas a aparecer!-dijo Sango para acercarse a mí-no le digas a Miroku pero ya me tiene algo cansada su historia sobre como le gano a Suikotsu en el juego de ayer.****-que andan secretiando? Saben que es de mala educación?-grito Miroku, claro el conocía a Sango como a la palma de su mano. Cada vez que lo veía juntos no podía evitar pensar si algún día llegaría alguien que se interesara tanto en mi como para llegar a conocerme tan bien.****-TIERRA LLAMANDO A KAGOME! Hey te encuentras bien?-dijo Miroku para luego pasar su mano frente a mis ojos infinidad de veces.****-SI! Y tranquilo con esa mano que me mareas.****-Como digas-se fue a sentar junto a Sango, paso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la acerco a él, los dos sonreían. Vaya, como uno puede ver pruebas de que el amor existe, pero no encontrarlo?****-Bueno ya mucho amor! Mejor cuéntenme cuáles son sus planes para esta noche?-pregunte lanzándoles una mirada picara. Sango se sonrojó,mientras que Miroku me guiño un ojo.****-Pues querida,preciosa,adorable Kagome-dijo Miroku imitando la voz de una niña pequeña- hoy vamos a ir al baile los TRES!-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra TRES.****-Oh Miroku por favor! Hemos tenido esta platica infinidad de veces! Nunca me invitan al baile y no pienso ir como colada!****-Kagome cuantas veces es necesario que te digamos que es un baile escolar! Se supone que todos los alumnos están invitados!****-Bueno díganle eso a Kikyo, la cual todos los años me recuerda que ELLA decide quien va y quien no.-Sango,Miroku y yo le lanzamos una mirada rápida a Kikyo que se encontraba repartiendo las invitaciones del baile junto con sus secuaces malvadas, perdón sus amigas y algunos del equipo de futbol. Donde estaba Inuyasha? La última vez que lo había visto fue en el parqueo, un escalofrío me recorrió con tan solo recordar el momento. Lo sé, no pasó nada importante o fuera de lo común para una conversación en la secundaria, pero para mí todo lo que viniera de Inuyasha era diferente, era especial.****-No entiendo porque le haces caso, ella no es la dueña de la escuela y sabes? TU iras a ese baile si o SI! Me entendiste?-dijo Sango algo alterada. Mi mejor amiga había sido hace un par de años amiga de Kikyo, pero vio la luz y se dió cuenta de lo malvada que podía llegar a ser Kikyo.****-Tranquila Sango, si Kagome no quiere ir no irá. Además de que...-ahora fue Miroku el que se vio interrumpido por un pequeño grito de Kikio:"MIIROKU,SANGO!" Grito la diva de la secundaria para luego hacercarse a grandes sancadas hasta mis mejores amigos y darme la espalda a mí.****-Aquí tienen sus invitaciones para el baile-dijo brindándoles una "falsa dulce" sonrisa y dándoles unas pequeñas tarjetas.****-Gracias-dijeron ambos al unisono. Kikyo se voltio y yo esperaba que se fuera, pero no fue asi.****-y aquí está la tuya Kagome.-dijo con un toque de desprecio, pero eso no era lo que me importaba en ese momento, sino el hecho de que me invitaran, a mí? A Kagome Higurashi? Habría sufrido Kikio algún golpe severo en la cabeza que había sacudido y arruinado las pocas neuronas que le quedaban?****-Gracias?****-si agradécelo looser, la verdad no se ni porque te estamos invitando.-dijo tratando de que sus palabras me...hirieran?-Bueno no lo olviden el tema es una historia de cuento, la única condición es que nadie puede usar blanco porque...****-déjame adivinar, porque tu usaras blanco?-Kikyo sonrió triunfadora.****-Exacto! Veo que no eres retrasada San!****-Mi nombre es Sango.****-como sea-dijo Kikyo para luego alejarse con un caminar vulgar tratando de llamar la atención de todos.****-wow como pude ser amiga de eso?****-estabas ciega-los tres reímos con ese comentario.****-Bueno chicas las dejo, debo de ir a buscar a Shippo para cobrar mi dinero, las veré luego- dijo Miroku para darle un beso a Sango, un abrazo a mí y luego partir en busca de Shippo.****  
****-****-Bueno Kagome! Que usaras hoy en la noche?-la pregunta de Sango me tomo por sorpresa, no tenía nada que ponerme.****-Bueno Sango la verdad es que...****-que no tienes ningún disfraz ya que no tenías planeado asistir a la fiesta.-asentí levemente-Bueno no te preocupes yo te buscare algo y te lo iré a dejar a tu casa como a las...-hizo algunos cálculos mentales y termino decidiendo que a las- cuatro estaré ahí! Bueno vamos por algo de comer si? Que muero de hambre!-dijo para luego jalarme de un brazo con destino a la fila de la cafetería.****Mientras Sango pensaba en que comprar no pude parar de pensar en lo que pasaría esta noche. Era la primera vez que me invitaban a este baile, no podría pasar nada malo o si? Como serian? Me iría a sentir excluida? Qué clase de disfraz escogería Sango para mí? Voltie a ver a mi mejor amiga que se había decidido por una docena de cosas. Sonreí, ella escogería algo ideal, estaba segura de eso.****Continuara...**


End file.
